videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Flames of The Apocalypse
"What happens when our Greatest Heroes... Are overwhelmed by their Greatest Villains?" - Tagline The Walking Dead: Flames of The Apocalypse is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the beginning of a new Sub-Series named the 'Walking Dead Crossover Series'. Taking place within a Shared Universe between the Video Game and TV Show, this new Crossover will follow Clementine Everett and Aidan Reese, 2 Hero Knights who have fought against The Villain Armada alongside The Hero Coalition. However, Aidan and Clementine are both faced with a seemingly impossible choice, and must face two of their great Villains: William Carver and a new Villain Knight, Negan! The game is set for release on both Consoles in 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Captain Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford * Melissa McBride as Carol Pelitier * Sonequa Martin as Sasha Williams * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan "Prepare for Negan" Teaser Trailer The Teaser starts off showing Aidan and Clementine walking through the Outskirts of a Destroyed City as an ominous tune is heard in the background, and Carver is heard saying "Sacrifices... Have to be made sometime. You and Aidan have changed this Multiverse forever!" as it shows Aidan and Clementine charging through Armada Troops and waves of Bullets and Explosions on Earth-135, and then shows Daryl Dixon as he stealthily moves through a Building, and several Armada Troops patrol through the Streets. In the Outskirts, Aidan stops as someone is heard whistling in the background, and Aidan asks "Why is Carver even here, Clem..?" as it shows Aidan, Clementine, Daryl and several other Heroes captured by Armada Troops, and then a Villain Knight walks up to them and says "Hero Knights, huh..? It's Negan's lucky day!" as he takes out a Baseball Bat with Barbed Wire attached to it, and Clementine is heard screaming "No!!" as Negan swings the Bat, and the Teaser ends. Plot Prologue: Flash Forward to Atlanta The game begins showing the point of view of Aidan Reese as several echoing voices are heard, and Aidan says "Ever since the War Against the Villain Armada began, I have been defined by a single instinct!" as he is seen in the City of Atlanta, gunning down several Walkers (or Zombies, for those who don't watch The Walking Dead) that run towards him, and then he runs away as several Coalition VTOLs fly in, but then Walkers jump onto the Warships and cause them to crash into the Buildings as Aidan guns down several Armada Troops in front of him, and then an XM-53 Missile flies in and explodes, blasting Aidan back into an Alleyway as the Coalition Soldiers all charge in, but are gunned down and ripped apart by a VTOL Warship belonging to The Villain Armada. Aidan then grabs an XM45-D Launcher and destroying the VTOL with a Missile, and he jumps into a Building as the Warship crashes. Aidan then breathes heavily and looks in shock at the Battle, which is destroying the entire City, and then he activates his Comms and says "Clementine, this is Aidan. This Battle's intensifying, and there's no sign of Carver. Where are you..?" and Clementine is heard on the Comms, saying "I'm moving in on a Chopper now, and I have Daryl and the others with me. We just cleared out the South District of the City, we're moving on your Position now!" as Aidan sees several A10 Warthogs fly above and Airstrike the Streets, blasting Carver's Forces and several Walkers to pieces. However, several Walkers blast through the Doors and Aidan takes out an M4A1 Assault Rifle, saying "Clem, you need to get here fast!" as he starts gunning down the Walkers, which begin to surround him as he kills several more of them. After a couple more minutes of defending the Building, Aidan throws a Grenade into the Streets and kills several Walkers with it, even destroying an ASP-1230 Walker Tank as Coalition Fighters fly above and Airstrike the several Armada Forces in the Atlanta Streets. As the Walkers surround him, Aidan runs out of Ammo and takes out his Sword, the Fury's Song, and starts hacking the Walkers to pieces as they surround him. However, an Armada Wraith starts flying towards the Building and is shot down, but then it crashes into the Building as Aidan dives out of the Window as he lands in the Streets and runs away, as the Building has collapsed on to a Fuel Tanker which explodes, causing a huge explosion that devours Armada and Coalition Forces, along with remaining Walkers, and the explosion hits Aidan as he is blasted back several feet and hits the ground, and the screen turns to black. However, Aidan then looks up from the flaming Atlanta Streets and sees an Mi-28 Hind Helicopter flying in and firing Missiles into the Building which Aidan was in and the Building collapses on Aidan as the young boy is buried under the rubble and then he sees Coalition and Armada Forces battling in the destroyed City in a massive display of falling Buildings, crashing Helicopters alongside dozens of dying Soldiers on both sides as an Armada Troop sees Aidan and aims at him from over the rubble but then a Sniper bullet goes through the Soldier and he falls to the ground, his Brains blasting out from his head as Aidan breathes heavily in exhaustion and possibly fear. After watching the display of violence, blood and destruction and the Armada Forces pull back into the City Centre Square, Aidan starts getting out of the destroyed wreckage of the fallen Building and then as several Coalition Soldiers charge in with several VTOL Warships and Attack Helicopters flying above them Aidan sees Clementine Everett holding a Combat Sniper Rifle with a Long Scope, Bayonet, Marksman Stock and Hardened Receiver as Aidan smiles at her and says "Hey, Clementine... Was that you who just saved me from that Soldier?" and then Clementine walks up to him and holds her Combat Sniper before telling him "Hell yeah, Aidan... You look alright for a kid who just fought a bunch of Walkers and Armada Troops!" as Aidan blushes lightly and Clementine (noticing his response) laughs, asking the boy "You alright? I meant 'you look alright' as in except for your Ribcage, bleeding head and a few bodily scars." and then Aidan groans in pain having only just now noting his wounds and saying "Ow... That actually fucking hurts." and Clementine puts a hand on his shoulder, telling him "C'mon, I'll get you back to Rick's Camp near the City Outskirts. I'll get you patched up there." and then Aidan smiles at her before walking away from the Atlanta Ruins with her while Coalition Forces clear out the Destroyed City and The Villain Armada retreats into the City Square. A few hours later, Clementine is seen inside Rick Grimes' Camp in the Atlanta Outskirts as she sits next to Aidan inside the Group's RV and she starts putting wet cloths on Aidan's torso wounds, and the boy seethes in pain and starts to squirm as Clementine laughs and asks "What's the matter, did that hurt?" and Aidan answers "Fuck yes, that fucking hurt really bad..." as he breathes heavily and Clementine numbs the pain by putting her hand on the large cut protruding from Aidan's torso and says "Calm down, ya big baby. It's only Painkillers, bandages, Antiseptic and Stim Needles." and then Aidan chuckles before jokingly saying "You're all heart, Clem. You've got an amazing beside manner..." and Clementine injects a Stimpak Needle into Aidan's arm and runs her hand through his hair before saying "Now that you've quit squirming and these bandages are on, you can just stay put... Stay in the RV, alright? I'm gonna talk to Rick and the others." and Aidan responds with a laugh and he says "Yes, ma'am." and Clementine walks out of the RV to join Rick and the others. Outside the RV, Rick and Clementine are seen in front of the Atlanta Group while looking at a Map of Atlanta with Rick pointing out several weaknesses in Armada Defenses and their extremely weakened Military: "Delta Force Teams are coming in towards the Main District of the City to stop Armada Forces from setting up Barracks in the Street, they're all circling around City Hall where Carver is hiding out." and then Clementine points at the Rooftop of an Apartment Building near the Atlanta Central District, saying "The Armada's set up Jamming Towers to scramble Coalition Comms and Guidance Systems, and the Walker Population is also involved in the Battle but unsurprisingly they're getting picked off extremely quickly..." as she thinks up a strategic plan to destroy the Defense Systems set up by the Armada, before announcing to the Group "Alright, the Army Rangers, Delta Force and USMC can all hold out for tonight and tomorrow morning the Villain Slayers can all move in and find out why the Knights of The Armada are in this Dimension... And what William Carver wants here." as Daryl Dixon remarks "Alright, good. Finally we can kick those Armada bastards right back to whatever Dimension they came from!" and then he starts loading his iconic Crossbow and walks towards the Woods, saying "I'm gonna hunt for food, you guys should all stay put!" as Clementine finishes planning the Assault on Atlanta and walks towards the RV which Aidan is recovering in. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to '2 Months Later' as Aidan wakes up in a small Outpost in the Los Angeles Outskirts, hearing rain come down heavily outside, and he sees Clementine sleeping next to him, laying her head on his chest. Aidan then gets up out of bed and shakes Clementine awake, saying "Clem, wake up! Clementine, come on!" and then Clementine wakes up, asking "W-what? What's wrong?" and Aidan asks "Is it time for us to move out yet?" and Clementine gets up, saying "We'll wait for the rain to let up. Come on, we should get our Weapons." as she and Aidan walk towards the Weapons Room of the Abandoned Outpost (they are the only 2 people inside the Outpost). The two are then seen in the Weapons Room, with Aidan loading his M4A1 Assault Rifle, and Clementine asks him "You alright? You were mumbling in your sleep, just like the last 2 nights." and Aidan hesistates with his answer, then responds "I'm fine, Clem. I just had a weird Dream, or maybe it was some kind of Memory. Who knows, with what the Multiverse can actually do?" and Clementine loads her HVK-30 Assault Rifle, then walks over to Aidan and puts a hand on his shoulder. As Aidan looks at her, Clementine says "If you have anything that bothers you, just talk to me. Alright?" and Aidan nods in response, asking "Remember that day on Earth-135? The day you found me in San Francisco?" and Clementine answers "Oh, yeah. The Battle of San Francisco. Yeah, we kicked the Armada's ass there. A lot of Soldiers may have died, but we beat the Armada. You were really banged up after the Battle, though. Those scars on your back from the explosions, the Bullet wounds in your shoulder and arms... Pretty badass, though." as Aidan laughs and blushes, then says "Now we're here, on Earth-970. Far away from Earth-135, and the Armada's on the Brink of Destruction." and they keep loading their Weapons. A few hours later, Clementine and Aidan stay outside a small Town Area which has been abandoned, with dead bodies in the Streets and Walkers walking around everywhere, along with crashed Coalition Helicopters and destroyed Armada Tanks. Aidan then aims at the Walkers with his AEM-20 Combat Sniper and shoots them in the head, killing them as Clementine jumps out of the Woods and stabs 3 more Walkers with a Machete, and then Aidan shoots 2 more with his Silenced RK5 Pistols, and then he and Clementine walk towards a Convenience Store and Aidan says "There should be some Food Supplies or Ammo inside. Let's go!" as the two enter the Store and start scavenging for Food and Ammo. Aidan then grabs a Food Can and starts eating from it as Clementine asks him "You don't think we should save that for later?" and Aidan answers "My stomach feels like my insides are being eaten." and Clementine sits down next to him, then says "You know, the Alexandrians have joined with another Settlement allied with The Hero Coalition. Rick wants the two of us up there by dawn to talk about The Villain Armada's nearby Settlements. Come on, we should get moving now!" as the two gather all of their Supplies and start moving towards the Outskirts, where the Alexandria Safe-Zone is seen several miles away. After a few minutes of walking through the Woods, Aidan asks "Hey, Clementine... How far do you and Rick's Group go back, by the way?" and then Clementine looks at him, then answers "He founded the Group at the start of the War Against the Villain Armada, a few weeks after the Great Invasion of Earth-135... And he's been fighting against a few Villains here for 8 months." as the two see the Alexandria Safe-Zone in the distance, and Aidan takes out his Binoculars and sees Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon and several others near a Hero Coalition Convoy. The two young Heroes then start moving towards the Safe-Zone, and Aidan asks "What happened to this Reality, Clem..?" and Clementine looks at the destroyed City nearby, saying "When the Armada invaded Earth-135, they released a huge amount of their Multiverse Fleet to this Reality, Earth-970. They destroyed Europe, but the United States Army and Coalition Forces pushed them back, killing thousands of their Troops and bringing down several of their Carrier Ships, and the Armada fell back. But they unleashed a Chemical Toxin into America after they destroyed 10 Cities, which infected hundreds of thousands of Humans, and the Walkers were created. Then, the U.S. Government destroyed every City in the United States as a fallback plan... But that was exactly what the Villain Armada wanted." as the two walk out of the City Outskirts and reach the Alexandria Safe-Zone. As the two approach the Alexandria Gate, a Sniper fires a warning shot at the two and says "That's far enough. Identify yourselves!" and Clementine steps forward and says "Are you fucking kidding, Enid? You don't recognize us?" and Enid (a character from The Walking Dead TV Show) lowers her Locus Sniper and responds "What's wrong, Clem? You and your boyfriend saltier than usual?" and she gestures for the Alexandrian Guards to open the Gate, which they do, and then Aidan looks at Clementine and asks "Boyfriend?" and Clementine just shakes her head, and says "Don't get any ideas, Reese. And ignore Enid, she's kind of a loner, by the way." as they enter the Alexandria Safe-Zone to meet with Rick and his Group.